


The Stars And The Moon

by Last_Thing_I_Knew



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Car Accidents, Comatose Louis, Eventual Smut, Football Player Liam, Football Player Louis, Football Player Niall, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Harry, Punk Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Thing_I_Knew/pseuds/Last_Thing_I_Knew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in love with Harry but is afraid of what his team will think. Harry's just the punk, while Louis' the superstar football player. Will they survive? Or will everything fall to pieces?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Love You

The clock’s ticking, there’s five more minutes left in the play. Looking around the stands, I can tell he’s not there. He never is.

I don’t know why I always look for him, if he is never there.

“Lou! Move!” The coach yells, and I’m back in the game. I get passed the ball, and I end up dribbling it down the field. I look up to the clock.

2 minutes, 18 seconds.

I’m close enough to the goal to shoot, but would it be worth attempting to get it past the goalie?

1 minute, 58 seconds.

“Shoot it man! Come on!” Someone yells, I’m not sure who.

The goalie gave me a glare as I go to kick the ball into the net. It throws me off momentarily, but not enough that I don’t give it a forceful kick, causing it to fly past the goalies hands.

The crowd stands up, cheering. I look up to the scoreboard.

23 to 6. We won.

My team surrounds me, making me a little claustrophobic. They’re cheering, and saying we should all go out for some pints and pizza. I look over towards the locker rooms and of course, he’s standing there. His long hair is wrapped up with a black bandana. He smiles softly and waves.

“Excuse me mates, ‘m gonna go catch a shower.” I mention to the small surrounding group.

He walks into the locker room right before I make my way over. The room is quiet except for the small fan running in the corner when I enter. The light’s flickering overhead. “Hey Lou.”

I look over to my left to see him. I smile softly. “Hey Hazza.”

He smiles and pulls me into a hug, which I immediately attempt to escape. “Harry stop, I smell like a men's locker room after a footie match.”

He chuckles, the sound vibrating throughout his chest. “You smell fine Lou.”

I look up into his eyes. They’re red. He’s been crying. “What happened?” I whisper into his chest.

He sighs, and kisses the top of my head, pulling off my headband in the process, releasing my fringe. “I love you Lou”

I freeze, and look up at the boy. He’s biting his lip, causing the black lip ring to clash against the taunt pale skin. “I don’t want you to say it back if you don’t mean it. I just wanted to say it out loud.” He mumbles.

Smiling softly, I look to the floor before mumbling. “J’adore tu.”

When I look up he’s grinning, he presses his lips lightly to mine. “Are we hanging out today?” I ask against his lips.

He shrugs, and lightly pushes me against the lockers. “I don’t have a party tonight, so yeah.”

I pull away from him, and walk to my locker to pull out my bag. “How’s Remy?” I ask curiously.

“He’s alright. Gotten bigger.”

I smile and nod, glad to know the fluffy blue kitten was alright ever since we brought him to Harry’s. I continue nodding along to his random conversation as I pull on a clean shirt. “Lou did you hear what I said?” He asks.

“Hmm?”

I turn around to see him looking sadly. “I said I wanna come out Lou…”

I freeze, and give him a look. “Hazza do you remember when I came out?” I ask, seriousness laced my voice.

He nods, “that was three years ago Lou. Liam and Niall would be supportive of us, and your mum loves me, and-”

I cut him off. “But would anyone else be as supportive as they are?”

He looks down at the ground. “I’m done with hiding Louis.” He trails off for a moment before getting back on track. “I love you, I do, but I’m done.”

When he looks up, tears are streaming down his cheeks along with a ton of makeup, that was covering up his black eye. “Baby what happened.” I ask as I cross the room towards him.

I reach my hand up to lightly touch the bruise, but he shakes his head; and pushes my hand away. “Leave me alone Lou.” He mumbles as he backs away from me.

“Hazza please.”

He shakes his head again, and runs out the locker room door, just as Liam and Niall came in. Niall looks back out the door. “What was that mate?” Liam asks.

Tears silently make their way down my cheeks as I sit on the bench, and bury my face into my hands. “Mate? Tell us what’s wrong? Did that Harry punk hurt you? I swear to god I’ll beat his ass.”

My voice feels like it’s going to crack as I speak up. “H-he bro-broke up with me…”

Liam’s eyes widened, but slowly he sighs, and crosses his arms. “How long?”

More tears fall, some even onto the floor. Niall comes over, and pulls me into a hug. “Tell us how long Lou…”

“Middle of freshman year…”I choke out.

Niall looks at Liam with a sympathetic look. “Why’d you two break up with each other?” I rub my eyes, attempting to rid them of the tears. “He’s ready to come out. I’m not.”

“Makes sense, let me guess. You’re afraid of what the team will think, along with the school.” Liam states.

I nod, and stare at the ground. “You realize that the team doesn’t care that you’re gay. They support Liam and I.”

I look at Niall, who’s got that cheesy Irish grin plastered on his face. “You” I point to Niall. “And you” I then point to Liam. “Are dating?” I ask.

They nod, and smile at each other. It’s nice to know that’s why they keep disappearing during school. “How long?” I ask.

Niall looks up at Liam, who shrugs. “Around the same time as you and Harry got together.”

I sigh, and stand up. “Are you going to go after him?” Niall asks.

I shake my head, and Niall gives me a glare. “Why not?”

“He wouldn’t want me to”

“Bullshit, go after him.” Liam growls.

I look at him, I can tell he’s mad at me. But he’s also showing concern. “He ran away, he wouldn’t be crying if he didn’t love you. Go after him. Don’t be a coward.”

I nod slowly before grabbing my bag, and running out the door.

  
  


I run past the rest of my team to get to the parking lot, praying he didn’t make it too far. I was right, but god I wish I was wrong. “Hey! Leave him alone!” I yell at the boys kicking Harry in the side.

The group of boys look up at me, and scatter away from Harry. I run over to him, and drop to my knees. “Oh Hazza, why didn’t you tell me…” I murmur.

He groans weakly before opening his eyes. “Hey Lou.” He coughs.

I help him up, and push his messy curls to the side. His lip is bleeding, along with a small gash on the side of his head. His black eye is prominent against his skin, I gently rub my thumb over his lip to rid it of blood. “C’mon.” I murmur, and lead him to my car.

He groans in pain with every step, and he’s got a limp affecting him, but he’s not showing he’s in pain emotionally.

“Hazza, who were those boys?” I ask as we get into the car. “No one.”

“Baby please.” I beg.

“Don’t baby me,” he snaps.

“C’mon Harry, I’m sorry.” I whimper.

He shakes his head, and stares out the window. “Hazza…” I murmur

Again he shakes his head, his hair slipping in front of his face. “Harry, I’m sorry love… I just want to protect you, you know that. So why won’t you let me?” I question.

“Stop the car.”

I panic, and try to think of what he wants to do. “Hazza st-”

“Louis fucking Tomlinson I said stop the fucking car!” He yells.

I pull off to the side of the road. Once the car is parked he throws open his door and gets out, rain starts to fall, soaking his hair. “Harry please get back in the car before you get sick.” I beg

He shakes his head, slamming the door shut before walking away from the car. I watch him for a few minutes before I turn the car around-illegally might I add- just so I can park the car. I jump out of the car, and runs towards him. He has his head down, giving him little safety from the rain. “Harry! Come get back in the car! Please!”

His head snaps up, and he glares at me. “Louis why won’t you leave me the fuck alone!”

“Because I love you!” I yell.

He freezes for a few moments. Then shakes his head. “Cut the act, I know it’s a lie.” He mutters.

I shake my head. “I’m not lying Harry.”

A sharp sting starts in my left cheek. I lift my hand to my cheek and stare at Harry, whose eyes are wide, and full of worry. “Louis, I’m so sorr-”

“Save it Harry. I get it, you don’t want me around. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I guess I’ll see you at school… Maybe.” I murmur.

As I turn around the tears start to fall down my cheeks. I sulk back to my car and climb in, slamming the car door shut and shaking my head, ridding my hair of the rain. I carefully put my keys into the ignition and drop them to the floor. “Fuck!” I scream before slamming my head into the steering wheel, and hitting the dashboard multiple times.

I lift up my long sleeve and look at the small bruises dashing through the tan skin. “Shit…” I murmur as I lightly press on the bruised area, I whimper before pulling my sleeve back down, covering the dark purple.

As I’m pulling away, I look in the rear view mirror to see Harry standing in the rain. He’s waving his arms in the air, and I can tell he’s trying to say something. Just as I open the window to see if I can hear what he’s saying, all I catch is “Lou! Stop!” Before everything goes black… 


	2. I'm Sorry Lou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't kill me(?)

It’s all my fault.

That’s all it is, everyday I get blamed for things, but this time. It really is my fault. If I hadn’t let him walk away, none of this would be happening. It’s all my fault.

 

I wipe away some of the tears with my sleeve as I stare at the boy laying in the bed. It’s all my fault he’s here. He’s stuck-I’m stuck here until-if he ever wakes up…

“Harry? You alright mate?”

I look up at the two boys in front of me, one holding out a cuppa. I push it away, not wanting anything. “C’mon Harry, you look like a drowned rat. And you haven’t eaten or drank anything since you got here. Please take the cup of coffee.”

“I don’t want it Niall.” I spat.

Niall sighs, but sets the cup on the table beside me. “It’s here if you want it. Liam’s running to McDonalds, do you want anything?”

I shake my head, and look sadly at Louis. My wrists are itching, but I can’t-not here.

“Are you alright?”

I stand, sighing, but shaking my head. “I’m going home, message if he wakes up…” I sigh, “but only if he wants to talk to me.” I add on as an afterthought.

Niall nods slowly and starts to speak, but I’m out the door before he can even get the words out. I sigh once I’m out of the hospital. It’s crowded in there, way too many people. “What’s a pretty boy like you doing out here all alone?” Some chick asks.

“Buzz off.” I mutter

She leans on her hip. “Why should I?”   
“I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Is all she says. Now she’s going to judge me, great.

I push past her and start walking towards my destination.

 

 

I walk up the poorly lit driveway before sighing. I walk up the steps and up to the door, I pause for a moment before knocking on the door. It takes a few minutes before it opens. “Can I help you? It’s 4 in the morning, what’s so import- oh Harry.”

That’s all I hear before I fall to the ground crying. “It’s all my fault Jay

She shakes her head as she bends down to wrap an arm around my shoulders. Who would think that the bad ass punk boy would break down crying in front of his ex’s mother. “Shh, Harry it’s okay. Come on, let’s get you inside. We can get you some dry clothes and some tea.”

I nod slowly as she helps me to my feet, and we walk into the house. She leads me to the kitchen before pulling out a kettle, filling it with water and setting it on the stove. “Wait here, I’ll get you some dry clothes. Do you know if Louis left your clothes in the bottom drawer?” 

I nod, “bottom left.” I murmur

She disappears momentarily before coming back with one of my jumpers and a pair of sweatpants. “Here, you know where everything is in the bathroom.”

I nod before making my way into the hall bath. I tug off the skin tight black t shirt I was wearing, looking at the scars and bruises on my ribs before pulling on my blue jumper. I pull down my skin tight skinny jeans before pulling on the more comfortable sweatpants. I hiss when the edge of the sweatpants clings to my thigh where cuts were fresh more than 6 hours ago. “You alright in there Harry?” Jay asks

I sigh, but open the door and force a smile. “As well as I can be”

Jay smiles sadly, holding up her arms in a “want a hug?” motion. I smile softly before walking into her grasp, and sighing. “I just want him to be okay…”

She nods before leading me back into the kitchen, where a cup of tea and a bowl of what I expect to be soup is sitting on the counter. “Eat, I bet you haven’t all day.”

I smile gratefully before sitting down and taking a bite of the warm food. A phone rings, I’m betting it’s Jay’s. “Excuse me.” She says before walking into the living room with her phone.

I continue eating my soup, and take a few drinks of my tea before standing up and walking into the living to find Jay sitting on the couch, head in hands and small whimpers. “Is everything alright?” I ask, worried.

She looks up at me, she’s smiling. “He woke up, he’s going to be all right.”

I let out a sigh of relief before realizing I have to go, “I’ve got to get going. Thank you so much Jay, you know, for everything.”

She nods, and stands up, pulling me into a hug. “You’re welcome Harry, I don’t care about what happened between you and my son, you two will always come back to each other.” She says

I sigh as I pull away from her grasp,  “If only that were true…” I think. Throwing on a fake smile, I walk towards the door. “If you go to see Lou, tell him I’m sorry. Please.” I ask

Jay nods, if only she knew what was really happening…

  
  


After awhile it starts raining again, it only reminds me that it’s my fault that the love of my life is in the hospital, I suppose everything is my fault. It’s my fault I let myself get that close to him. I shouldn’t have started dating him in the first place, but it was really hard to ignore the light in those beautiful blue eyes.

“Hey mate are you alright?”

I look over at the car stopped near me, I shrug. “You look like you’ve been through hell, and I’m offering up a ride. Want one?”

I shake my head, “I’m sorry, but I can’t. I’ve got to get home.”

“C’mon it beats walking in the rain.” He once again attempts to get me into his car.

Again I shake my head, I point towards a white and pale blue house with the porch light on. “I live there, I went for a walk to clear my head.”

The man nods. “Alright then, well mate it’s been great talking to you then, have a nice night alright?”

I wave the man off before shoving my hands into my pockets and walking up my driveway. Once I reach the steps, I shake my head like a dog, hearing the splatter of water hitting the deck. “Harry is that you?”

I look up to see my mother, I smile softly and nod before walking into the house. “Hey…” I mumble.

She pulls me into a hug. “Jay called, told me what happened, I was worried for you love.”

I shrug, “I’m fine mum, really I am.” I say, attempting not to break down in tears in front of my own mother.

A puddle of white and blue stands up from the floor. The 6 feet- on his hind legs that is- tall giant walks over to me and gives me a grin. “Hey Blue, you’re probably wondering where Lou is huh?” I ask as I rub his ears.

My mother smiles. “He’s been the sweetest Dane I’ve ever met Harry, I’m proud of you and Lou for taking care of him together.” She says.

I smile softly before standing back up to my full height and pulling my mother into a hug. “I’m taking Blue upstairs with me. I’m not hungry, so please don’t call me down for dinner. Alright?”

My mother nods before patting Blue on the head and walking off to the kitchen to finish preparing dinner for the night. I sigh softly before trudging up the stairs-Blue following close behind. I walk up to my door and lightly push on it, the door creaks, but opens fully. “C’mon Blue, go to bed.” I mutter and watch as Blue stalks over to his oversized bean bag bed.

I grab his water dish and walk into the bathroom to fill it up. Louis’ toothbrush is still on the counter from when he brushed his teeth this morning before going off to footie practice. I sigh softly before throwing it into the trash. I walk back out into the bedroom and set the dish next to his food bowl. His tail thumps into the wall until I pat him on the head, settling him down. 

Walking over to my closet, I pull out a short sleeve black t shirt and a pair of joggers. Stripping down to my boxers and looking in the mirror is hard. It’s hard to tell who I’m looking at anymore. I’m a lot skinnier than I was before, you can see my ribs easily. The cuts on my arms and legs are prominent on my paler skin. Blue whimpers and licks my hand, I just ruffle his ears and flop down on the bed momentarily before grabbing my laptop. I open up my webcam and set the computer down in the middle of the bed. I click record and wave shyly at the camera. “Hi.” I say, losing confidence slightly.

I clear my throat, hoping that someone will just bust into the room to stop me. “Hey Lou, um I guess if you watching this, then I finally got the courage to go ahead with my plan. I hope that you won’t get any ideas after you finish this video.” I pause momentarily. “Look, I haven’t been completely honest with you… I’m not who you think I am. You think I’m a great person who needs to be protected and I guess in a way I do need to be protected, but you see… There’s a reason I wear long sleeve shirts, and why I always whimper in my sleep. You see my dad, isn’t my actual dad. The dad you know replaced the one that was here before, the one that- the one that abused me… In ways I don’t even want to talk about. I love you Lou. I hope you know this. And I’m sorry I never told you.”

I sigh softly before holding up my arms, wrists facing towards the camera. “I’m so fucking sorry Lou.” Tears start flowing freely down my cheeks. “So if you’re watching this now. I’m gone, not dead gone. Just… Gone, don’t try to find me, it’ll be pointless. Give Blue a hug for me.”

I wipe away a couple of stray tears before giving the camera a soft smile. “Goodbye Lou…”


	3. God. I missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems a tad confusing. I just got super excited for this chapter.

_ Louis _

 

He’s been gone for a year exactly, I still remember when his mother called me, saying he was gone, all that was left was a video, one that Harry had addressed to me. I’ve never watched it, figured I’d wait until I found him. People would say, “well what if he told you where he was going?” I’d ignore them, I knew he wouldn’t tell me where he was going. He’s too smart for that.

 

I’m currently sitting in my room. The lights darkened. “Louis? Are you alright?”

I sigh and lean against the headboard of my bed. Truthfully I’m not quite sure if I’m alright. Broken, yeah I’m broken. The love of my life left me alone. “Yeah Mum, I’m fine.” I state quickly, wanting to get over the subject as fast as possible.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Lou?” My mum states.

I sigh, figuring it’s gonna take longer than usual to get her to leave me alone. “Yes, mum, I know.”

I look over to my window, looking away I quickly look back to see a note taped to my window. _“_ _ Hey Lou. ~H” _

I hold my hand over my mouth, about ready to cry. You see normally I would think this was a prank, but I only know one person with that neat, curly handwriting. I jump off my bed and grab the note off the mesh screen. 

  _ Dear Louis. _

_ Hi! I bet you’re missing me… I miss you, which is why I’m writing this. I want to see you, I have stuff I want to talk about. I know you’re probably mad at me for not telling you where I was going...But I had to go Lou, I had to. I had to get help. I couldn’t keep going on like I was. I still love you very deeply and from what I’ve heard you haven’t dated anyone else since I left.  _

_ Did you even hook up with anyone? _

_ Probably not… Anyway, back to the conversation. I’m at the old coffee shop we used to get tea at on weekends when we’d go shopping at the complex if you want to see me… I understand if you don’t, but please… I wanna see my Loubear at least one last time if you want to say goodbye and never want to talk to me again… _

_ Please.  _

_ Signed~ H. _

 

“Mum I’m going out!” I yell, grabbing my sweatshirt and my keys. Bursting out of the room and running down the stairs. “Be back soon at least!” She yells back to answer me, but I’m already out the door.

I jump into my car and start the engine, growling when it stalls. “Fuck it.” I mutter throwing the keys in my pocket and getting out of the car. I start running towards the complex we used to meet at.

I make it there in less than twenty minutes. I run up to the small coffee shop I loved, but stopped going to when Harry left. I walk up to the door and slowly opening it. 

Once I’m inside I look around, a little disappointed when I don’t see Harry, but then I realize I do.

He’s sitting in the corner, his hair’s up in a small bun, he’s scrolling through his phone, He’s not wearing his piercings and his tattoos are covered up by a large grey jumper. He smiles softly before tears spring to his eyes and he waves. “Hi Lou.”

The coffee shop’s almost deserted so it’s perfectly clear what he says. “You came back…” I murmur

He nods and stands up, walking towards me. He’s wearing tight black skinny jeans and… “Are those gold boots?” I ask.

He looks down at his feet and shrugs. “A lot’s happened in a year Loubear.”

I nod, tugging down my sleeves to hide the angry red color my wrists are. “Louis… Please tell me you didn’t…” He whispers, his voice so quiet and hoarse, I barely hear it.

“Do what?” I ask innocently.

He takes two steps and pulls me into a hug before grabbing my arm and pushing up the sleeve. “Lou…”

At this point I lost it. “You said we’d be okay! We said we’d never leave each other! You said it made you feel better!” I yell, ripping my arm away from his grasp. “You didn’t even say goodbye! All you did was leave a video saying you were fucking sorry! I didn’t know if you were dead! You needed protected! But you wouldn’t let your own fucking boyfriend help you! How do you think it made me feel! Having the love of my life dump in a freaking locker room! How do you think it felt having the love of your life walk away from you in the rain! How the fuck do you think it felt to be slapped by the love of your life! How the fuck do you think it fucking felt to wake up from a minor coma, ask for your love and then they tell you he’s gone! How do you think it feels!” I yell as I hit him in the chest for the twentieth time.

“How do you think it felt to be all alone…” I whisper, “how do you think it felt to feel like I had no one to talk too… How do you think it felt to not know what the fuck to do with a freaking kid…”

“A kid?”

   _ Fuck. _

I nod softly against his chest. “Louis… What kid?” He asks, being careful not to raise his voice above a whisper.

Again, I lost it. Sobs started racking my body, hot tears streamed down my cheeks. “It doesn’t even fucking matter! She doesn’t even exist anymore! I lost her! I lost you! I lost everything!” I yell.

“You were pregnant and you didn’t tell me!” He yells.

I look at him, tears streaming down my cheeks. “I learned about her when I woke up! I was going to come out to you the next day… I had it planned… It was the fucking day we got together! I wanted to make it special… But no… You wanted to come out, it ruined the surprise! I was going to fucking propose the next night's game! I realize that the bottom doesn’t usually propose, but I didn’t fucking care Harry! I just wanted the love of my life to be happy! Fuck I still want you to be happy!” I yell.

He looks at me sadly. “I’m so fucking sorry Lou…”

I shake my head, fringe getting into my eyes. “I wish you hadn’t left.”

He pulls me into his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks as well as mine. It hurts a little, how tight he’s holding me, but it’s comforting. “If I could turn back time Lou, I would make sure everything’s different.”

When I look at him, I see the boy I fell in love with. The one that was so broken and just wanted to be fixed, the one that had the looks and the charm. The one with the goofy grin and the one that went out every Saturday to go to raves.

God. I missed this Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did it suck?


	4. Author's note.

I realise it's been over forever since I've updated this story. I do realise, and I mean tp fix it. I will be working on updating a bunch of my books, but it might take me awhile. What had happened was I had lost all spirit to write, I was going through a rough time and I just now started getting back into writing. I'll be doing a series of things, like rewriting slash editing to make the stories better than they are, (if they're even good at all.) But I will be working on every work I have on my account. Except for It's Been A Rough Year. That will just be edited and rewritten, I might add a few filler chapters, but we shall see.

I would really like to hear your guy's input as to what I am doing. I will be creating a choose your story, I haven't decided how to do it yet, but I really do think it will be fun. I also haven't decided what ship or pairing I would like to do, I want your guy's help deciding, and if we can't come to a decision, I might make more than one. So suggest what you think I should do!

Thank you for taking time to read this, I appreciate thst you did take the time and I hope you enjoy your day.

X. Oli.


	5. Old Habits.

_ Harry _

 

_ “What did I do?”  _ I think as I push Louis’ fringe out of his eyes as we sleep on his bed.  _ “I left the love of my life alone in a coma, I left him with a little girl that he never got to meet, let alone watch grow up.. I basically killed him and now he’s broken, and god I hope I can fix him.” _

__ Louis sighs in his sleep, followed by a whimper. “No... Harry no. Come back...I'm sorry...I didn't mean it!” He mumbles, his voice gathering in volume as he starts to toss and turn.

A nightmare. He's having a nightmare. I place my hands on his shoulders and gently shake him “Love, hey baby wake up.” I say softly, watching as he opens his eyes slowly, tears pouring out of them as he clings to me.

“Don't leave again. Please.” he mutters into my neck between his sobs.

I pull him closer to me and absent mindedly run my hand up and down his spine, helping to cease his whimpering. “It's okay, I'm not going anywhere babe.” I murmur quietly, looking at him and smiling at his weary eyes as they continue to fill with tears as he stares back at me. “You're okay love.”

His whimpering ceases and he just stares at me for the longest time. “I missed you.” He murmurs as he curls deeper into my side and hums quietly in an attempt to calm himself down.

_ I shouldn’t have left him, but I needed the help…..He was more important….. _

“I’m sorry Louis.” I say, sighing quietly as he sits up and stares at me in the dark room, his eyes fully opening and adjusting themselves to the darkness.

He cocks his head to the side and gives me a confused glance. “Why?”

“I left you.”

“So?”

“So?” I sit up and stare at him, bracing both of my hands on the bed. “I left you! I left you alone with no one to turn to! What else do I have to be sorry for! I got you pregnant, there’s another thing! Uh, let’s see, I slapped you, which in turn caused you to get in your car and end up crashing into a truck which caused you to go into a coma. There’s a third and fourth thing. Shall I go on?” I ask, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

“I understand why you left. You didn’t leave me alone. Yes, you slapped me, but you were hurting worse than I was at the time, my crashing my car has nothing to do with you, therefore my coma had nothing to do with you. So, Styles get over it.” He snaps as his grip on the bedspread tightens and he looks away before bursting out in tears.

I grab his arm and pull him onto my lap. “Hey, it’s okay.” I murmur, brushing my hand against his hair, smoothing it out. “Don’t cry love, please.” I whisper, pressing a kiss against his neck and curling my hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer to me.

“Harry, stop. Please.” He whimpers and I immediately back away, staring at him carefully.

“What’s wrong?” I ask, checking to make sure I didn’t hurt him.

He leans back, placing his hands on my shoulders so he doesn’t fall all way back. “Can….Can I do something?” He asks, giving me an unsure glance.

I nod, letting him stand up, the oversized shirt he’s wearing gently falls to rest on his hips and covers a majority of his legs. He walks over to his dresser and opens the bottom drawer before he starts pulling things out of it.

He walks back over with a pile of stuff...A pile of my stuff plus a hairbrush. “When was the last time you dressed like you?” He asks, setting the pile on the bed and sitting down, crossing his legs carefully.

I think about it and smile softly. “Not since I left.” I reply calmly.

He nods, smiling before reaching forward and pulling my jumper over my head and leaning forward to press a kiss to my collarbone.

I shift my gaze and look down at him. “What are you doing?” I ask, giving a confused grumble when he raises a finger to my lips.

“Shhh, let me work.” He murmurs as he continues pressing kisses to my chest and collarbone. He sits back and smiles before grabbing a black shirt and pulling it over my head. “Panic!At The Disco huh?” I murmur, giving him a happy smile before watching him pick up a small box.

He nods, taking the top off and pulling out my lip ring before he leans forward and kisses me, tugging on my bottom lip before pulling away and pushing the ring through the hole in my lip. His left hands rests itself on top of my thigh as he reaches back into the box and pulls out a pair of black studs and works on putting them in my ears.

He continues to do this for my black nose ring and the stud that goes through my eyebrow, he continues to give me a smile every time before he finally finishes and grabs the hair brush, pulling my hair out of the bun and he begins to work on getting the knots out. 

Once he’s finished he grabs one of my old bandanas and uses it to pull my bangs back. I close my eyes and run my tongue over my lip ring, smiling when I taste the metallic circle. “Now you look more like you...Not that I didn’t like other you, it was just….Odd.” He says calmly.

“It’s fine Lou.” I chuckle, grinning at him like I used to. “I missed being all punk rock, I haven’t gone to a rave in a while.”

He points a finger at me, wagging it around in the air. “Don’t you think about it, I just got you back. I am most definitely not letting go of you that easily again.” He says, most likely determined.

I smile and pull him closer, kissing him on the lips and sighing happily. “I missed you.” I murmur, leaning my forehead against his.

“I missed you more.” He whispers back.

We both jump when the door to his bedroom opens and Jay walks into the room. “Harry?” She asks as her eyes focus on the two of us.

“Hi Jay…” I say shyly, quietly standing up and walking over to her to tackle her into a hug. 

She tightens up before she loosens up and hugs me back, she holds me at arm's length, looking at me. “Does Anne know you’re back?”

I shake my head. “No ma’am, she’s next on my list.” I say calmly.

“She better be. Breakfast is ready when you boys are hungry.” She says before walking out of the room.

I turn and smile softly at Louis as he stands up from the bed. “Blue’s downstairs too, Mum probably already fed him though.” He says as he walks over to his dresser to start pulling clothes of it.

“I can’t wait to see him….And mum.” I say calmly as I walk up behind him and hug him.

Right now, life is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you I'd start updating again! Heh....Anyways I hope you liked the chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, even though it did make me a little nervous to write after ignoring it for so long.


End file.
